Fallout : Life in the wastes
by bullyfish
Summary: A story about the lives of two teenagers living in the the wastes, and thier revnenge on connor, leader of the raiders this is a nonproofed work in progress, i would just like some comments on the story so far if possible


Prologue  
  
War, war never changes  
  
The one constant throughout the ages, tribal takeovers, religious crusades, world wars. Fuelled by the hatred and anger harboured by humanity, each time, the death toll rose. Hundreds died, then thousands, millions, billions... World War three lasted little over two hours, yet in that time, countries were destroyed, civilisations wiped out, and whole populations turned to dust....  
  
Yet all was not lost, the United States, draining the last of its resources constructed a series of mighty vaults, hidden underground, they protected the people, humanity lived on....  
  
Chapter 1 - Children of the wastes  
  
The wasteland was a dangerous place, it had claimed the lives of many a good (and bad) man, yet for Sam and Laura, it was thier home, they were survivors, although only in their mid teens they had dealt with it for years, they were hunters.  
  
"Quietly, it'll see us" Laura spoke softly to Sam, as she raised her hunting rifle, poiting it directly towards the creatures eyes. Slowly, she felt her finger close around the cool trigger. The shot resonated throughout the empty cave, and the bullet sped towards its target. She never missed.  
  
The creature made a small thud as it hit the counter, followed by another. Back in thier home of Klamath, there was one man you saw if you wanted a Gecko skinned, that man was Curley Bob. "only two today guys?" he asked in his usual hoarse tone "Yeah, thanks Curley" No-one knew where he was from, he had turned up just a few years ago, but knew a lot about survival, he could skin a Gecko in 15 minutes flat, and his only payment was a quater of the tender meat, which is why he was so good for Sam and Lauren. They hunted the creatures, adbonimations created from the radiation of the bombs, it was a good living, as the skins were tough, and worth good money.  
  
After trading the skins for caps, the standard currency of the wastes. Sam an Laura could finally get back to thier shack at the end of town. Small yet cosy, they could sit back, enjoy a Nuka-Cola, and read some magazines they had scavenged a few years back, read to death, yet the only entertainment they had, there wasnt exactly much to do in a nuclear wastland.  
  
Sam and Laura had been inseperable since they had met, five years ago at the trading capital, Hubtown. Yet while traveling to one of the smaller settlments, Junktown, in convoy, they had been attacked by a large band of raiders. Retreating into a nearby shack, the few surviving traders had held thier groud for a few minutes before a grenade smashed itself through the window. Flung to safty out the back door by Sams father, they had escaped the blast, yet thier lives had changed for ever.  
  
In that one moment, they had lost everything they had in the world except each other, with nothing tying them there, they headed north, trying to find a community where they could be happy. After a years travelling, they finally reached the small settlement of Klamath, near the impassible mountains of the northern wastes. Yet four years of hunting Geckos had taught them one thing, life was boring, all they did was sleep, eat and hunt, yet both of them knew what they would one day set out to do, yet neither of them talked about it. Since that fateful day 5 years ago, they had etched in the back of thier minds the face of the man that had taken away everything they had, and they knew one day, they would hunt him down, and try to make him pay for what he had done.  
  
Yet there life was once again going to be turned upside down by the raiders that had ruined their life once before. It was the dead of night, a and a scout rode into the small town from the south, he demanded that all money, guns, ammo and chems would be handed over to them before midday, or else they would be slaughtered, the people of Klamath didnt take kindly to raiders, they sent him back with his head in his lap.   
  
Two hours later when day was breaking, the raiders attacked, from the defenses quickly erected from the rooftops, they saw him, it seemed the simple soldier who had taken the lives of their family was now their leader, the one man Sam and Laura had both silently vowed to themselves to slay, was there, just 200 meters away. Laura took aim, and for the first time in her life, she actually missed, maybe it was the distance, or maybe just bad luck, but the bullet thudded into the ground beside him. Senses hightened by his heavy use of Jet, he spun round, seeing the girl on the roof, reloading her pipe rifle. She was a good shot, he had to hand it to her, but even though she was a child, he felt no remorse in what he did, as he picked up the rocket launcher, and fired. The rocket sped across the open land, flying over the intense battle fought by the trappers and raiders below. The rocket hit home, and smashed through the wall of the shack, bringing down the roof and trapping the girl and her friend under a mass of wood and iron. Allowing himself a small smile in satisfaction at what he had done, he chuckled "they never learn" yet there was somthing familiar about those two, the girl and the guy with her, he was sure he has seen them before. Making a mental note to sleep on it, Connor watched the carnage unfold in front of his eyes. He was glad he wasnt a part of it, ever since he had challenged Ryan for leadership, his life had been so much better, more than could be said for Ryans though, who's head sat on the top of a spear outside thier base, as a warning for those who ventured too close. He had renamed the gang, the Vipers, and made sure the image of the snake around the spear, thier flag, was etched into the minds of every man, woman and child of the wastes. He wanted power, and was prepared to get it through any means possible.  
  
The battle fought outside went on for only a few more minutes, but in that time, the whole town was destroyed, even the children, these were merciless killers, and would stop at nothing to rule the wastes.  
  
to be continued.....

Please review if possible!


End file.
